Mystery Girl
by nursepower
Summary: Bella had a traumatic change into a vampire and now has the mind of a child.


Carlisle's POV

It was very odd to receive the phone call I just did. Sam Uley called and asked for my families help with what he said was a newly made vampire girl. He said she was seventeen but had the mind of a child. She frequently ran onto their land attempting to 'play' was how he described it. The wolves had tried to capture her but apparently she has been able to avoid them at every turn.

Considering the fact that the leader of the Quileute pack was requesting our help I decided to move the family back to Forks and see if we could be of assistance. We decided to meet at the boundary line to discuss the problem and so here we were, waiting for the wolves to emerge.

Sam's POV

I hated calling the blood suckers to ask for help but this girl was a menace. Who did she think she was coming onto our land and taunting us? She should know better. The pack and I entered the clearing at the boundary line and I was the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming".

"You're most welcome", the doctor replied. "What is it we can do for you?"

"Nothing", Jacob snarled to which I called out his name in warning.

"There is a girl and I use that term lightly, that keeps coming onto our land. She's one of your kind".

"Why haven't you killed her yet? That is what you do, isn't it?" the big one, Emmett asked.

"They can't catch her", the mind reader answered for me.

"Not like we haven't tried", Paul spit out.

"She's too fast for us", I answered for the group.

"What is it you want us to do?" the wife of the doctor asked.

"Catch her, kill her, keep her...I don't care. I just want her gone. She's the daughter of the late Police Chief of Forks. Her name is Bella Swan. Her parents were here for her graduation and when we went back to their house for a get together we found a gruesome scene. Blood and body parts were everywhere. The police chief, his ex-wife and the wife's new husband were all mutilated and drained. We couldn't find Bella though so we followed the stench through the woods and found her about a mile in. She was beaten severely. I could feel her bones moving the wrong way when I picked her up. Anyway we took her miles and miles from here and left her in the forest to complete the change, but she eventually found her way back here".

Esme's POV

"You left her alone? To complete the change by herself? Don't you have any compassion?" I was livid at these creatures.

As my husband tried to calm me down, the leader of the pack continued to defend himself and his actions.

"By our law we had every right to kill her. It just didn't seem the right thing to do since we've all known her since she was little."

"You say she has a child's mind. What do you mean by that?" my husband asked.

"She's not the Bella we know is all I can say. She doesn't seem to understand us when we try to talk to her. All she does is laugh like it's all a game."

Edward's POV

As I saw the scene through Jacob's mind I couldn't help but laugh out loud, garnering the attention of the entire group.

"What is it?" Alice asked me.

"She...she sneaks up behind them... and pulls their tails when they are in wolf form... and then runs off before they can get her", I gasped out between laughs.

Emmett and Jasper immediately started laughing with me while Carlisle tried to hold back a smirk.

"Get out of my head, leech", Jacob yelled at me.

"It doesn't matter what she does, just end it before we do!" Sam yelled at us, obviously embarrassed they couldn't catch this small girl.

"What does she look like?" I heard my father ask.

"Brown hair, dark eyes, pale complexion. She's small, maybe a bit taller than the psychic over there. She seems to learn by mimicking actions and words." Uley explained.

"Mimicking actions?" Rosalie asked, standing next to Emmett.

"She growls back at them when they growl at her", I answered for the wolves, trying very hard to keep myself composed. Emmett didn't even try and was nearly on the ground laughing so hard.

"Enough bloodsucker, can you help or not?" Paul bit out.

"I apologize for my families behavior. Of course we will help". Carlisle is always the diplomat.

"Thank you. Please, get her soon!" Sam gave his final order before backing away from us slowly, with his cronies in tow.

Later that evening- Esme's POV

_That poor girl. I wonder who changed her? They didn't even care enough to stick around and make sure she was alright and why has she regressed so much? Sure the change is traumatic but she should have kept some of her knowledge. Well, can't fix the past. We'll just have to find her now and take care of her. She'll be my third daughter. Oh, maybe she'll wind up being Edward's mate._

"Mom", my youngest child groaned, having heard my thoughts.

"Well then don't poke your nose in others business if you don't want to know what I'm thinking".

"Edward", my husband warned, "We talked about the privacy issue".

"What, is mom already trying to set virgin Eddy up with the mystery girl?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" the whole house groaned.

Carlisle POV

Alice had a vision that the girl would pass behind our house in less than 5 minutes so we were all standing around in the back waiting for instruction. I could hear the leaves rustling more than normal. Like a strong storm was on the horizon.

"Emmett, on your left!" Alice yelled.

We heard laughter and saw a blur of brown pass by as Emmett took off, all of us following closely behind. Edward was the fastest but Emmett was the strongest so we decided to let him take the lead.

Emmett POV

Alice yelled the direction and I took off. I got a good view of the girl from the back. She wore a sleeveless ankle length dress tied with a bow from behind. The ends of the bow flew behind her as she ran. Her hair was halfway down her back and her feet were bare. She was giggling as I closed in on her and it almost made me laugh as well...it was just ridiculously cute. And no I'll never admit to thinking that. I reached out for her and was able to grasp her upper arm before being she threw me into a nearby tree.

Jasper's POV

I saw Emmett get tossed into the tree and damn it looked like it hurt but I was the next closest so I continued running after the girl. She started jumping tree to tree so I attempted to follow her. She was laughing like this whole thing was a game.

"Will you stop? We just want to talk to you", I yelled to which she giggled and sped up. I realized that our best strategy was not to chase and came to a halt.

"Why are you stopping? You almost had her", Rosalie yelled at me.

"She wants us to chase her, so if we don't then she'll hopefully stop and I wasn't in a rush to get tossed like Emmett did. As we walk back just ignore her and I bet she'll show herself."

Edward's POV

Jasper was right. Once we stopped the chase she stopped as well. As we walked back towards the house she followed from the trees, staying far enough that we couldn't see her, but we could hear her and I felt her presence. She seemed curious and playful. Every few steps we took she'd drop a handful of leaves from the tree she was currently in and laughed as they showered around us. Esme walked with Carlisle's arm around her shoulder as he held her close to him and she smiled every time the leaves fell upon her. Rosalie wasn't as thrilled and shrieked when a leaf landed in her hair and got caught. And it didn't help that Emmett was laughing not with her but at her. Alice and Jasper were able to avoid the leaves with her psychic vision of knowing where they'd land and me...I trailed behind hoping to get a glimpse of her and I was trying to get into her head but she was silent to me. Maybe she didn't have any thoughts? I've never been blocked before. This girl is definitely a mystery.


End file.
